Against the Future
by Alicekmk
Summary: I saw you in my dreams with tears in your eyes. The dark future ahead of you is what I fear but the light in your heart is what I desire. I am just a tool for your revenge so please don't treat me like I am something dear to you. You're the head of the mafias in Japan and I am just a girl who could see the future in my dreams. Don't make me fall in love with you more then I am now
1. How it began

**Hello readers! I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic as much as I enjoy writing it. Leave a review after reading the chapter! Thanks! **

Rin

"We will be arriving in Japan at 6:28am as scheduled. I hope you had a fantastic time. Thank you for using Tokyo International Airport."

I yawned softly as I woke up from the announcement. I pulled up the comfy chair so I could sit instead of lying down. I took a peak at the window to see hundreds of buildings welcoming me. I formed a small smile as I saw a huge poster of an animation. The title was English but I couldn't get to read it. Curiosity struck me but as soon as one of the flight attendance notified me that we have arrived, I completely forgot about it.I was finally in Japan!

~.~

"Which hotel should I go..." I mumbled as I walked out of the airplane. I quickly grabbed a sit as I reached the airport lounge. I took out my phone and searched the closest hotel to Tokyo International Airport. Multiple came up and I started to judge by the reviews and how many stars they had. I've already learned Japanese so reading, talking, and listening to Japanese wasn't a problem. I also know other languages too, such as English, Spanish, French, Ko-

"WHERE'S MY WALLET!"

Harsh, loud man voice was heard getting everyone's attention. Well everyone's but me. I groaned in the thought of thieves and pulled my purse and my travel suitcase close to me.

"YOU FUCKING THEIF!"

_**Slap**_

The noise echoed through the whole lounge getting everyone's attention. Whispers were soon heard crowding one specific place. The thief was already caught. That's a surprise. Nevertheless, I kept my focus on whether I should go to Vocaloid Hotel or Mics Hotel. Don't mistaken me for a heartless woman but in a foreign countries it's best to not get involve. Especially when physical contacts are involved.

"I swear I never stole his money!"

A woman spoke with full of sobs and innocents. _Wait does this mean a man slapped a woman?_ _There's something wrong with the man here._ Also, don't mistaken me for a sexist, which I'm not, but men have way more advantage in strength then women. It's a disadvantage for women. That's why guys can't hit girls!

"Then whose wallet is this? THIS IS MY WALLET! And look, some of my $100 bills are missing! GIVE THEM BACK!"

"Please, I never stole any money from you! I don't even know why that wallet was in my purse!"

"What are you doing guards! Take her away! She's a thief!"

_Oh good the guard are here. They should be able to take care of it._

_**Thud**_

Out of nowhere a wallet flew across me with some money escaping from the wallet. It landed right next to me to my surprise. I looked around to notice that a man had accidentally threw the wallet over, losing control. I sighed and bent down to pick up the wallet and the moneys that were dropped on the floor.

"Sorry about that..."

The man walked over to me as I picked up the wallet and some money that had fallen out. I was about to give it to the man when I felt really familiar textures from the monies. _Paper?_ I looked over to the man who had his hand reached out with a sly smile. I felt the texture of the money again feeling somewhat dumbfound. _Is this man the same man who slapped the lady? I really didn't wanted to get involved..._

I sighed in frustration as I grabbed the man's arm and started to pull him with me as I walked over to the guards.

"Woman, what do you think you're doing!"

The man tried to break free from my grip and before he even did so I threw him over to the guards who looked at me if I'm some sort of weird creature.

"The money is fake. He's trying to steal money from this lady saying she stole his wallet and some money when he was the one who slipped his wallet inside her pulse."

"W-what are you t-talking about!"

"The money inside the wallet are printed illegally. It's obvious once you feel the texture and shine it against the sun. The lady is innocent."

All the people stared at me in awe as I 'solved the case'. The guards nodded and quickly grabbed both of the man's arms, taking him away. The lady bowed in gratitude before following the guards. Claps were heard and I hurried to exit the airport.

~.~

"Your room number is 222. Enjoy your stay."

The lady at the counter handed me the key and bowed. I nodded in return as I grabbed the key from her. I was currently in the Mics Hotel walking towards the elevator. The name Mics just made it sound like it had lots of varieties.

_**Ding**_

The elevator door opened revealing 5 different sized men in suits with annoyed faces. Some had scars on their faces which told me they are in some kind of dangerous gang. I stood still with terrified face.

"In or not."

The man who has standing on the left gave me a sharp glare as he asked the question. I hesitated but when the man gave me another glare I quickly took a step inside the elevator, standing in the middle. I had the choice of not entering and taking the next elevator but the auras of the men made it seem like I HAD to. I pressed the button for 2nd floor and stood still. I saw that floor 26 has been pressed also. _They are going to the 26__th__ floor... _In my mind, I sighed in relief that these scary looking men weren't staying near where I was staying.

_**Ding**_

The elevator reached 2nd floor and the door open. I exited the elevator carefully caring my suitcase. The door closed behind me leaving me alone in the elevator hall. I felt my whole body relax as soon as it did so.

_Now where is my room?_

Len

"Boss, please! I just needed money, I-I'm really sorry! I'll n-never do it again! PLEASE!"

I clicked my tongue in annoyance.

"This is the 3rd time."

Big Al grabbed on to the cell polls tightly as tears came out from his eyes.

"One last time boss. I really needed the money!"

"For gambling."

He didn't say a single word. No excuse or anything. That just irritated me more. _Did he thought he could keep the truth away from me? The person who has the whole information about Japan in his palm?_ I groaned in frustration.

"Big Al, you are dismissed. Never think of coming back to me again."

"B-BOSS!"

Without giving Big Al a glance I walked away from him. His yelling was heard until one of the police shut him up._ I don't need any underlings who won't listen to me. _I told myself keeping the urge to go back and get Big Al back.

"What did he do this time."

I asked my secretary, Miku, who simply sighed behind me.

"Tried to take money from an innocent woman by putting couple of fake $100 bills in his wallet and sneaking it inside her pulse. He said how the woman stole his wallet and some of the bills were gone from it. He also slapped her."

And I told him NOT so hit females unless it was necessary.

"How much did you give to the woman?"

"All she wanted was an apology but I managed to make her to accept $300 just in case anything happens after."

_Big Al better be thankful that the lady had a kind heart. Or she would have asked for more money. _

"...How did the guards catch him?"

"An unknown lady noticed that the money was fake and told the guards."

"Where's the lady? I didn't see her inside the police station."

"It seems like she left right away after the guards took Big Al."

_Why did she leave right after? _The thought came to me suddenly. She could have won an award for being a smart citizen or something. _Did she not like getting attention? Ah, why does it matter anyway it's not like I'm going to see her. _

Katio opened the door to the car and I made myself comfortable in my seat. Soon Katio sat down in the driver's seat and Miku next to him. I gazed out the window looking at the people going in and out of the police station with different expressions.

"Let's go." I mumbled softly still gazing at the window. Kaito nodded to no one specifically as he started the car. _I need a break. _I closed my eyes leaning back to my seat. _I hope Big Al learns his lesson when he is freed from the cell... _With that thought, I was drifted away to my sleep.


	2. Revenge

**Thanks you BloodyPuppet, CrimsonFireflies, mirrors02, and crazy and random child for flavoring the fanfic! Leave a review at the end for people who liked the chapter!**

Rin

"Yes, I have arrived in Japan. ...I am currently in Tokyo. ...Okay. ...I will write reports every night and make sure to send it to you. ...Okay. ...Thank you."

I sighed as my boss ended the call. I threw my phone in the luxury king size bed as I headed to the window to look at the scenery. Maybe because it was lunch time, lots of people were outside walking to places. I groaned in the thought of how humid it will be from now on. _Hopefully Autumn will come early this year. _

I flipped my suitcase open, revealing my things inside. My suitcase were packed with some clothes, a laptop, laptop charger, phone charger, and a camera. Even though the time I'll be staying here is unknown I only packed few things. I always have. After my first ever trip to Sweden, I noticed that packing lots of supplies won't get you anywhere.

Clothes? Always can buy more.

Makeup? Only wear it when you have to.

Food? Just buy food or borrow a kitchen to cook food.

Other useless stuff? Fuck it.

I stretched my arms and yawned. _Should I take a nap? Nah, I'll probably end up getting too emotional and gain stress instead. _I don't know about anyone else but I like to think before I sleep. I get a good-night sleep like that. Although that only works in nighttime... In broad-daylight I can't seem to take naps, for some reason my body won't let me.

However when I do fall asleep, my 'ability' tells me most of the events that will happen to me the next day. Don't get mistaken though. I can't always see my future in my dreams. Sometimes it's other people that I might know and don't know. Maybe if I controlled my power I could mainly focus in my own future life but I never did. It's not that I CAN'T but more like I DON'T want to.

There is no real benefit to me even when I can control it. Sure I could see what would happen the next day but that's really boring. What's the point in life when you know what's going to happen every other next days? Also when you can't even change the future? When you have to go through the same experience as in your dreams and can't do ANYTHING about it? It's suffocating.

Only sighs came out as I thought of doing some work before I heading out. The computer felt really heavy all of a sudden when I tried to lift it. Unlucky I managed to lift the computer and to the table near the window. I made myself comfortable in the one arm sofa before flipping the computer open and turning it on. _Time to work. _I told myself as I began researching about Japan.

~.~

_I hate my life... _I groaned rather loudly as I finished my research. I think it's time to tell you my job now. I am a scientist in America who studies outfield. However I am a unique scientist in the outfields. I often travel to places by myself and has to fetch whatever plants the scientists in America need.

They send me lists of plants they need before I travel. However sometimes the scientists add more to the list making me stay longer to fetch that plant. I don't really mind though. I like traveling, it gets me occupied.

I looked outside the window once more to check on how crowded it was. As expected less people were walking in the street. Most of the people had gone back to work leaving only people with free time behind.

I hummed in joy as I closed my laptop and stretched my two arms in the air. Before I went out I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked 'normal'.

I wore plain yellow short sleeve shirt so that it would match with my blond short hair. I had my shirt tucked inside my black shorts. My brown boot has been folded so it would touch my ankle. Lastly I had my white ribbon headband on my head. _Pretty good. _I fetched my phone from the bed making sure I had enough battery. _What should I eat?_

~.~

"Now you're going to say to my boss that it was your plan."

"...my...plan?"

"Yup, you and that girl whom I try to steal money from, threatened me to do that so you guys could get profit."

_What profit? _My body felt numb and sore from all the beatings that I got that I couldn't even speak anymore. I could only pant on the cold floor.

"You better say it exactly or I WILL kill you."

_But I'll die either way. I'll die in your boss's hand when I tell him the "truth" or die in your hand when I tell the "lie."_

"Ah by the way, don't worry about boss killing you. Once I go back to my gang, I'll tell my boss not to kill you."

The guy whose name was Big Al smirked as he said this. _Might as well die then be tortured. _I slowly stood up withstanding the pains. Really, what have I gotten myself into?

Now you're probably wondering what happened here. It wasn't few minutes after I ate.

_An hour earlier_

Nearby the hotel, I was able to find a decent restaurant that sell sushi. It was a perfect lunch meal if you ask me. The price wasn't too expensive so I was pretty happy about it.

Then I went out for a walk to digest. It wasn't long after I happened to zone out and wonder in an unknown place. That is a habit that I really have to fix. Than it all happened.

"I didn't expect to find you this soon, bitch."

_Fuck. _

Even though I didn't turn around to look at the person, I knew one thing for sure. Whenever someone calls you a bitch, things aren't going to go as you planned. With my shaky legs I moved forward, however before I can take another step, the man grabbed my throat from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I struggle to break away but his hand squeezed my throat tighter. I stretched my arm, grasping for air. Then the man click his tongue and threw me aside. Thanks to that I scraped my knees and my right elbow. I try to catch my breath fighting all the pain I was feeling.

Before I can even figure out the situation, the man pulled my hair up making me face him. Another same thought. _Fuck._

"Do you remember me? You better fucking remember me! Because of you, boss abandoned me and now I have nowhere to go!"

_It's that guy from the airport... He should be in jail right now, why is he here? Urg, I wish he would let go of my hair._

The man let go of my hair along with some strands of hair that he pulled out. Really who pulls hair from short hair people?

He kicked my stomach with strength only men would use with other men. Thankfully I didn't cough any blood but it hurt like hell.

"Probably wondering how I am here, instead of being arrested huh? Well, let me tell you something missy," he crouched down stroking my hair, "my kind boss was able to free me from the polices by giving them money. However when I was freed, boss banned me and told me never to return again."

_Fucking boss._

"I have nowhere else to go! Boss abandoned me just like that!"

_I would abandon you too, bastard._

"So I thought of a plan for boss to accept me again. The plan was to find you or that other girl and make sure you told boss, exactly what happened! You will tell boss that it was all a lie! Then, I'll be back into the gang."

_Great. Just great._

The man slowly frown as his hand reached toward my cheeks. At first he patted my cheeks but the pat soon turned into slaps than to punches.

"I wasn't going to hit you but now that I found you. I can't help it but let the anger take over me! Hell, you should thank me that I'm going to keep you alive."

_Present time_

My hands and my legs were tied with duck-tape on my mouth. I fought back my tears in the backseat of Big Al's car. I could only think or rather hope that the boss would be turn out to be a unexpected good guy.

God, what did I do to... live like this? Would it be foolish to keep holding on to hope? That there will be sunlight shining upon me in the future? Or is it time to face the reality and give up?

…_... I really need you mom..._


	3. Cry Your Heart Out

Hello~ Sorry this chapter took so long updating! I was having some trouble at school :P but it's fine now! Thanks to... **AoiCherry**, **crazy and random child**, and **sasusakuxnaruhina** for favoring the story! Also thank to... **AoiCherry**, **BloddyPuppet**, **CrimsonFireflies**, **Mustache Rin**, **crazy and random child**, and **morors02** for following the story! I apologize in advance if this chapter is confusing but I will explain everything in later chapters so please bear with me! Thank you~

**Len**

I crossed my leg as I brought my hand to my chin. I eyed on the poor girl beaten quiet badly. Really, how not clear was I, when I said not to hurt anyone especially children and women if not in emergency?

"Boss, I have brought this bitch to prove my innocence."

I slowly moved my gaze to my ex-underling, Big Al, who had a big mischievous smile on his face. I simply frowned giving him my bored look. Silent ran across the room for few seconds until I heard a sigh behind me.

"And how will that little girl prove your innocence?" Miku asked instead in annoyance.

"You see..."

Blah blah blah. That was all I heard coming out of Big Al's mouth. I should have just killed him instead of freeing him and maybe then I wouldn't be sitting here listening to shit and that poor girl wouldn't be so bitten up.

As if the girl heard my pity, her gaze darted towards me. Her left eye and her lip was swollen up and red hand marks were shown in her left cheek. Her right eye is full of tears that it's a surprise a single drop of tear hasn't roll down her cheek yet. Her eye shows both opposite emotions. Fear and hope. We gazed to each others eyes until I heard Miku clear her throat._ Looks like Big Al is finish talking._

"Did the girl had to be injured?" I spoke softly still gazing at the girl although, to my disappointment, she looked away as soon as I spoke.

"I had no choice boss. She try to kill me first with a knife as soon as I found her." A weak-looking girl with a knife against a buff, trained ex-mafia. _How threatening._

Even though I really didn't wanted to, I moved my gaze toward Big Al. He smiled at me innocently as soon as he saw that he got my full attention. Just how dumb he think I am? "Big Al do you know what the punishment for liars are?"

"Of course. The punishment for liars are-" I cut him off by raising just my hand. "I didn't ask for you to explain it." I cleared my throat trying to getting everyone's attention. Well specifically trying getting the little girl's attention. 

"Since there seems to be a liar in this incident I shall punish the liar for his crime. Is there any objection?" I spoke quiet loudly announcing to the whole people in the room.

**Rin**

I barely had it in control. My emotions were raging telling me to say the truth about all this skim. But I couldn't. I was just too scared. Scared that the people here won't believe what I was going to say and torture me more for doing so. I was too damn scared to do anything but to hold my tears.

The "boss" snapped his fingers and the two men came from behind, grabbing me. One of the men took out a black cloth and tied it to my head, blinding me. I opened my mouth to scream, yell, or to speak but nothing came out. I didn't wanted to die like this. Not like this...

~.~

I wasn't chained nor tied. I was just sitting in a wood chair with my blindfold on. I wanted to remove the blindfold but I was scared to do it.

"Please don't go outside the room." Was all the man said before leading me to a chair for me to sit down and leaving me in this room. _In and out. _I told myself as I breathed in and out to calm down. _I could do this. _

With my shaky hands I reached to the cloth that was tied around my head. _I could do this. _I told myself again trying to slowly remove the cloth.

"Let me help you." A voice was heard inside the room to my surprise. I couldn't help it but tense up and fall of the chair. I felt my face heat up hearing the man chuckle. _Wait, why am I getting embarrassed for? That man probably is here to torture me! _

_**Tok tok tok. **_The sounds of his boots threatened my ears. Why didn't I dream this yesterday? Why couldn't I see this future ahead of me? Out of all days why did I dream of an unknown person's future?

No... even if I did see the future, I won't be able to do anything about it. This always happened. I can't do a thing to change it. Flashbacks rolled in my head and I lost my control over my emotions.

"WHY!" Tears roll down my cheek and I started to laugh. "This power... why do I have it. Why do I... WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" I screamed top of my lungs. My emotions were going crazy. My fears were overcoming me, all the fears that I have kept inside me were released. _Someone please save me. Anyone... Please... _

"Little girl." His voice was heard again and soon I was pulled to his arms. I stopped screaming and so did my tears. "I'm here to save you so don't push me away." He stroked my hair gently. It was a strange feeling but for the first time, after my mother's death, I felt peace. For the first time in 15 years that I was alone I felt warmth.

~.~

"Would it be alright to remove the blindfold?" The man spoke, still hugging me and stroking my hair. I hesitated. I felt like once he removed the blindfold it would be all a fake. To have a little fun before he removes the blindfold and let the torture begin. _Might as well as get over with... right? _

I nodded in agreement and so he removed my blindfold slowly and gently.

I was first blinded by the light in the room but soon my eyes adjusted to the light. I was able to clearly see the man's face. The first thing that came to my eyes were his gently blue eyes. Then his sharp nose, pink lips, and his silky yellow hair tied back into a ponytail. I couldn't help but gawk at his appearance.

"How are you feeling?"

"Uh.. I- I'm..."

I looked away from his gaze flushed in red. Next, I was embarrassed to see my his shirt soaked in my tears. _THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING! _

"I'M SO SORRY!" I screamed backing away as far as I can.

**Len**

I couldn't help but laugh. Really, this girl is too much! Her face, already as it is, flushed in red. I tried to control my laughter and trust me, it wasn't easy.

"I- I'm sorry. It's just.. pffft... hahaha!"

~.~

"I'm so sorry. I've calmed down now so... I'm sorry." I tried to speak apologetic as possible holding my laughter. "I wasn't laughing at you no need to be so embarrassed." She finally met eyes with me to my relief.

"Why were you laughing then." She questioned in small voice. I formed a smile as I got into a more comfortable position sitting down in the floor.

"I was laughing because you suddenly changed crying from being embarrassed. If it was another person I would have judged them but for some reason I..." I stopped. What am I blabbing for. This isn't like me. Sigh came out of my mouth along with frustration. _I must be tired._

"Anyhow, I wasn't laughing at you so... you don't have to stare at me like that now." _I need some rest. _The girl looked at me puzzled and I just replied back with a smile.

**iloveyugioGX93**- Thank you for liking the story so far! :D Hope you keep liking it 3

**writ-username-here**- lol are you a Sweden( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) ?

**AoiCherry**- Thank you for favoring the story! Sorry I updated so late! D;


End file.
